


Don't Be Frightened

by Clara_sauce_wald



Series: Thasmin [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I love thasmin, Self-Doubt, uwu, wlw forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_sauce_wald/pseuds/Clara_sauce_wald
Summary: This was Yasmin Khan's moment, and at her moment: she was frightened.





	Don't Be Frightened

This was Yasmin Khan’s moment. Right now, in front of her. All she had to do was break in, kick ass, and take back the stolen crystal for the planet of Graaxos. The Doctor got a distress call from the planet one coming back from a day at a pink beach, and this trip they played to play the thieves. Well, the Doctor didn’t want to call it thieving. She put it (in the memory of Ryan) as “taking back a stolen thing that is very valuable to the society”; saying their entire life revolves around that crystal, and if there’s anything the Doctor and the gang would do, is help a civilization in times of need, just a normal Wednesday.

Their window was time constricted, 13 minutes (funny how that works out, the Doctor chuckled) until the next floor cleaning. Instead of lasers, the Doctor explained to the group, there were systematic floor cleaning to anyone who wasn’t a guard or had authorization on the floor, leaking flammable liquid onto the floor that which will light them on fire from bottom up. Ryan thought it as mental, the Doctor thought of it as a waste of security.

Although it would be easier to just accompany authorization from the bank, the Doctor didn’t have a great relationship with the owner, meaning with once if it was discovered that the Doctor had returned, it would be the end of the mission and the start of something messy. The Doctor supplied Yaz with circular goggles, a pair of gloves, and a special spray which she sprayed on Yaz’s feet.

 

“This is in case the alarm goes off, your feet won’t react to the chemical, this is for taking the crystal _which by the way_ is very sensitive to human skin so try your best not to touch it with your skin, and the goggles are for seeing inside.” the Doctor hastily sprayed on the spray on her converse, as Yaz tucked her sleeves into the gloves for extra measures.

“Graham and Ryan are waiting in the vent on the right of you when you walk in, so basically all you have to do is run in, take that crystal, jump up and you’re good as toast, eh?” The Doctor smiled, probably a nervous smile. Yaz could never get when she was being light-hearted or being light-hearted to cover up the fact that this was probably one of the more nerve-wracking adventures yet.

Yasmin volunteered to take the crystal, given her police training basically set her up for this. Although the Doctor pursed her lips and mumbled something under her breath when the team suggested, she agreed. Yasmin took in a deep breath.

_I’m just saying, I’m capable more of parking disputes. I want more. I should be out there stopping crime, instead of sorting out parking tickets. Can you not give me something to test me?_

This was her moment. And at her moment, she was terrified.

“Doctor, what if I drop it, or I don’t get out on time?”

“Well, if you drop it, then it will blast a cosmic wave, destroying everything in 2 kilometers. But you have strong hands, lovely police officer ones! I even doubt that you’ll drop it, if so-what’s the worse that can happen, eh?”

Yasmin grew quiet, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. The Doctor looked up, discovering her friend’s face. Her eyes wide, and her breathing is uneven. The Doctor almost felt a sliver of guilt, bringing Yaz to this mission for her to be nervous like this.

“Never seen that face before, what’s wrong Yaz? Do you have a bad taste in your mouth? If so it’s the chemical reaction from the spray, but it won’t harm-”

“Doctor, what if I can’t do it? I mean-I’m always asking to do more, to be more but what if I can’t do that?”

“Whatcha mean Yaz?” The Doctor’s voice got quiet for only two of them to hear, sounding personally insulted by such a question.

“I’m saying, even if I am capable with it, what if I can’t do it? I’m always asking for more, always wanted to be tested but now that I have the test, it’s a lot bigger than I’d imagine and what if my bark is not as strong as my bite? I mean, what if I say that I can do it but-”

Yaz suddenly found herself with her lips pressed against the Doctor, and the Doctor’s hand in the back of her neck, pulling her in. Yaz stood there for a moment but felt like an entire lifetime pass by. Her hearts spurted an erratic beat, as she tried to grasp the full situation playing out in front of her, and on her lips. This blonde alien, the most amazing person in the universe, pressing her lips on hers. Yaz wasn’t surprised that the Doctor would kiss her, there had been numerous of nights and adventures where Yaz would look at the Doctor and think about how her lips would feel on her if she could taste her cherry balm chapstick and if the Doctor would taste it too. And Yaz can sometimes see if she was fast enough the Doctor staring at her too; now she wasn’t innocent either. Yet it still gave her a shock of a lifetime when she did, now that a mere thought turned into a daydream, and now actually turned into reality.

The Doctor pulled away, and Yaz’s head instinctively moved forward, wanting to take in her kiss for just a little bit longer.

“Yasmin Khan, my brilliant, smart, intricate, strong Yasmin Khan: you can do anything.” The Doctor connected her forehead with hers, feeling her sweat and anxiety bounce off her skin.

“Do you know why I picked you? Because you are Yasmin Khan. Also, because I needed help to get rid of Tim Shaw-but I needed _your_ help! And you did, you helped me. You’re compassionate, kind, always wanting to help, aren't afraid of the action and you never get tired of my stories and I know I have a lot. You’re always fascinated with the planets and places I show you, with the widest smile and the pearliest teeth. But what you don’t know is that _you_ also show me something else too.”

“What is that?” Yaz swallowed hard, staring into her hazel eyes.

The Doctor smiled, and gave Yasmin another kiss, embracing her tightly hoping that some of her confidence would flood into Yaz’s arms. The Doctor let go and wiped what could’ve been a tear, or just sweat forming on her cheek.

“I think you already know.”

That was all she needed, and Yaz was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!!! Wow, it's been a long time since I posted. Basically, I'm in college now and I just finished my first semester!!! It's been fun, but mostly this new season is amazing. I love the whole cast with my heart, and I'm reliving my high school years when season 8-9 came out. As you can see, I might or might not ship thasmin, but honestly, I hope in season 12 they become canon. In my opinion, why stop at just casting a woman as the doctor, and make her gay as well??? Hahaha but in seriousness, I feel like there's a LOT of potential with Thasmin if(when) it becomes canon, and I can't wait :'). Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and comment below on what you think! I'm probably going to make a whole series, so stay in tune for that!!! Follow me on twitter @roseapaldi and on my ig: @l.r.arroyo!!!


End file.
